We're in the Club Now
We're in the Club Now is the ninth episode of the third season of Sandguardians and the forty-first overall. Plot After his confrontation with Legend, Seal walks out of the compound with the Life Saver in hand. Allan, deeply concerned, chases after him and argues that what he did was inappropriate. Seal tries to explain himself, expressing his suspicions of what Winters will do with the other portion of the Life Saver and accusing himself as a liability, but Allan tells him not to act out on his emotions. Mickey soon calls the two over and, alongside Bartholomew, tells them that they were unable to get any information from Bernard. As a result, Allan leaves to help Nash interrogate Bernard and asks Mickey and Bart to take care of the Reds and Blues. Meanwhile, the Sandbox troops express their concerns about Seal's actions. Jason assures everyone that Seal was simply upset, prompting Claire to ask how the Blues found Seal in the first place. Jason explains that they found his Banshee near their base while they were fighting Gates, but the latter doesn't recall spotting a Banshee during the fight. Miller, however, remembers the fight and tells Gates that the event probably occurred when he hid the starter to the Blue team's tank. After hearing this, Ichabod becomes angry and blames the Reds for almost getting Legend and him killed by the Guy in White, which catches Jason's attention. Icky then tells Jason and Dax about the Guy in White and his mission to capture the Life Saver from Seal. The Reds then reveal that they killed the Guy in White after the latter killed Sergeant Wilbur and their engineer, Thomas. Jason quickly questions Claire on the engineer, forcing the Reds to reveal that they tricked Thomas into working for them instead of the Blues. Meanwhile, Nash and Allan commence their interrogation of Bernard but the latter doesn't give up any information, only spouting insults at them. Growing angry and impatient, Nash attacks Bernard, but Allan stops her and tells her to calm down. Bernard then makes an insult over McGrath's death, infuriating Nash. She shoots Bernard and attempts to kill him, but Allan stops her again. Nash then flees in tears, prompting Allan to chase after her. Back inside the compound, the Sandbox troops discuss their next course of action with the Guardians, with Miller and Claire suggesting that they join Legend in clearing their names. Dax, however, desperately suggests that they join the Guardians instead, explaining that Nash, Allan, Mickey, and Bart can be trusted. When the others show their skepticism, Mickey and Bart enter the compound and explain to the troops of their situation. After the two ask for the troops' help, Miller and Claire agree to join the Guardians, but Gates and Icky do not, only agreeing to simply help out. Regardless, Mickey, grateful, states that the group could use a workout. Outside, Allan catches up to Nash and asks her what's wrong. Nash then sadly reveals to Allan of McGrath's death and regrets that she didn't tell him sooner. She then runs off, leaving Allan alone to mourn over the fate of his best friend. Characters Guardians *Seal *Allan *Mickey *Bartholomew *Nash *Jason *Dax *Miller *Claire Red Team *Gates Blue Team *Ichabod ONC *Bernard Transcript *'' '' Music *"On the Ground" by Kevin MacLeod *"Sneaky Adventure" by Kevin MacLeod *"Scissors" by Kevin MacLeod *"The Pyre" by Kevin MacLeod Trivia *Miller and Claire officially join the Guardians. *This episode's title is a reference to the song of the same name in the 2009 animated film Up. It also references Miller and Claire's new affiliation with the Guardians. *This episode was originally entitled "Recap", a reference to the Sandbox troops explaining what happened during seasons 1 and 2. Watch the Episode Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes